Fallen Shadow
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is being sent to a boarding school as punishment where he ends up sharing a room with John Watson.*Teenlock/Johnlock/mormor*
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes looked sullenly out of the window of the car driving him to his new school. Originally, he had been in the best private school in England, but due to an accident, he was being dropped off at a public school in a boarding program as punishment. He really detested the idea of being around people that were going to be boring; his brother was off at college right now and he had no friends. Boring. The car stopped in front of the residence hall, the second term started tomorrow, so today Sherlock was going to settle into his room.

"You need to get settled into your room. We already sent your things in and they should be settled and ready for you." His mum informed him coldly.

"Why am I even here? What did I do that was so wrong as to deserve punishment?"

"You insulted a teacher- which on it's own is incredibly rude- but not only that, you blew the lab up!"

"I just explained to the teacher that he was talking about the wrong chemicals and that mixing them would cause a chemical reaction. _He_ blew the lab up!" Sherlock said, stepping out of the car, his mum got out and walked with him to the office to finish sorting out the transfer. After the brief explanation of the boarding program and a welcoming speech, Sherlock was handed his room key and schedule.

"Oh, fantastic. I've got a roommate." He muttered, glaring at his schedule.

"Of course you do. We enrolled you in the boarding program… I expect you not to insult the young man." She stated stiffly.

"No promises."

She gave him an acidic glare, "If you manage to behave yourself you can go back to private school. But only if you behave! I've got a plane to catch to Rome. Good bye."

He watched her leave the building, her heels clacking on the polished floors. He didn't even bother to say good bye, she wouldn't care either way.

He made his way to the residence he would be residing in and went up to the second floor where they housed his grade. He glanced down the hall and spotted his room mid-way down. He walked briskly down to his room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he tried the doorknob.

It was locked.

He sighed and pulled the key from his pocket and made quick work of the lock. He entered and saw his stuff piled around a small, lumpy looking bed. He felt his brow twitch before he sighed and went to work arranging his things on his desk and small bookcase. This room was smaller than the bathroom he had at his old dorm. He glanced around and made a startling realisation. There was no bathroom attached to the bedroom.

"It's a.. communal bath?" He muttered, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. He wasn't too comfortable about that.

"Yes, it is." Came a clipped, but friendly, voice behind him. He turned around and studied the smaller teen whom was standing behind him with a welcoming smile.

"The bathrooms are just down the hall, two doors to the left, the showers are downstairs and for everyone. If you're shy or don't want others to see you I suggest going at five o'clock in the morning or nine o'clock in the evening. Showers are locked between ten at night and five in the morning so most people go between seven in the morning and six at night. Dinner is also served at five in the mess hall, which is also a floor down. Oh, listen to me, I sound like a brochure." The other said with a chuckle before holding out his hand, "I'm John Watson, your room mate. You are...?"

Sherlock looked down at his hand before looking up, "I'm Sherlock Holmes. Thank you for the information."

He turned around and continued to unpack. John shrugged and went to his side of the room after closing the door. He pulled out a book and began reading, looking up at times to see what the other was taking out. He felt a brow rise as he noticed the other was pulling out university level books in biology, forensics, chemistry and human behavior. His other brow soon joined the other as a skull soon was placed on the book case as well as a few bottles and jars of unknown things.

"Science nut?" He asked, trying to break the ice.

"Indeed." The other said in a clipped tone before he stuffed the bag under his bed and he sat down on it. John stared at the brunette, taking in his features. He had a long, thin face with high cheekbones, an aquiline nose and full lips. His eyes were devilishly haunting, glittering with intelligence, but fierce. His hair was short, but messy and full of curls. While it was a deep chestnut, it shone with a red brilliance of sorts, betraying a red-head in his genetic makeup. He was insanely thin and very lanky and tall, but from his shoe size John knew he hadn't reached his full size just yet. He was going to be a tall bloke.

"What do you see?"

John was startled as the lips he was studying moved, letting out a deep baritone that made him shiver. He didn't talk that deeply prior, and he was amazed at how a teen could have such a deep, pure voice.

The blonde coughed and looked aside, "Nothing. I was just amazed at how pale you are."

He peeked to the side and saw the lips twitch into a ghost of a smile.

"Is there a music room in the school?"

John looked over at him, "Yes, there is. You can sign up for it if it's for recreational purposes. I didn't see you have any instruments though, do you play piano?"

"No. Violin. It's been confiscated by my bastard of a brother as further punishment."

The blonde cocked a brow, "You're in luck, they do have violins for use, but it's another thing you have to sign up for. They're old and not the best though."

He saw the brunette sigh at the thought of such a horrid instrument, but he brushed it off as he studied the other.

"Is your sibling in this school as well?"

John jerked, "How did you know I had a sibling?"

"You seem completely comfortable with my presence regardless of having been alone prior. Only someone used to sharing a room would be like that. At first I figured you were just very, very social, but then I saw a framed photograph with what I can only guess is your parents and you with someone else. Sister, I gather."

"Brilliant, if not a little anti-climatic." John said with a smile before standing up and offering his hand once more, "Would you like a tour of the building?"

"No. Not really. It's pretty straight forward and I rather not waste my time and energy with such puerile things." Sherlock stated flippantly, going to roll on his side with his back to the blonde.

"Alright. Great. Get lost for all I care then. I'm off to see my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

John walked out to the outside of the building and saw his friend waving at him; the blond smiled and walked up to the male. It was his friend Greg Lestrade; they had known each other since grade school.

"So, you ready for the party?" Greg asked.

"As ready as I will ever be" John said.

"Yeah, Mike and Mary are showing up."

"How are things with your girlfriend?"

"We broke up- _again."_

"How many times are you going to do this back and forth crap?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know… I love her I guess." Greg replied.

"Really? She had cheated on you one too many times, she's not worth it."

"You're not even in a relationship; I thought you were going to ask Mary out or something."

"Not sure it worth the risk of losing our friendship if things don't work out."

"We better go, the party starts soon." John nodded and the two head towards the second dorm. They entered the designated dorm room and not many people had arrived yet but it had already started, John was tackled from behind; he jumped and then realized it was Mary.

"Hi John." She said as he moved her brunette hair out of her face.

"Hey Mary, how you doing?"

"Fine, how are you doing? Did your new roommate arrive yet?"

"Yeah, don't ask what he is like." His friends looked at him, "He is rude."

"How nice, it would have been better if we were roommates." Lestrade remarked.

"I know, but different years and all that." John started to think about Sherlock as more people arrived, he leaned against the wall thinking about the lithe, pale figure that was his roommate. The blond's mind was drifting off thinking about Sherlock; he pushed the thought away, reminding himself how the teen acted rude before he had left their room. A short, slightly chubby, male came up to him.

"Mike, was wondering when I'd see you." John said, talking a little louder than the music, Mike nodded.

"So glad you came." Mike said.

"Yeah, I am going to get some fresh air." John said the party was getting just a bit too crowded for him; he went into the hall where there weren't many people. He saw a few couples kissing, he could only think about Sherlock still. He just met the teen and yet he occupied his mind, he had to admit the male was attractive. Who wouldn't find Sherlock attractive? The brunette was rude, but…

He suddenly bumped into something- or someone. He had stumbled back; he looked at what he had bumped into.

"Sorry." John said, the red head was getting back up after being knocked down. He looked at the blond teen.

"No harm done." The red head said.

"I am still sorry I wasn't paying attention." John said.

"Sebastian." The other introduced.

"John." They shook hands.

"Jim." The short the dark hair male said.

"You two are students here?" John asked.

"Yeah." The smaller male answered.

John looked over the two, curious, having never seen them before; the smaller man was pale like Sherlock and the other was the opposite of the smaller male. The blond smiled and look towards the direction of the music, he saw Greg come up to him.

"We were wondering where you went, hi…" Greg said.

"Hi." Jim said, grinning.

"Um… Mary wants to dance with you." Greg said nervously. John nodded and the two went back to the room with the music, "Who were they?"

"Sebastian and Jim."

"They seem a bit…" Greg didn't get to finish before John finished the statement, "Different?"

"Not quite what I was thinking."

"I am sure." The two teens looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock watched the door close apathetically, shrugging as he went back to placing his things. In the silence of the room he got down to his current objective: solving a mystery that's plagued the school for over a century.

He smiled to himself as he pulled out a notebook filled with news clippings, notes and other things pertaining to the case. He needn't refresh his memory, for the intriguing case was always at the forefront of his thoughts. How curious that women of prestigious backgrounds attending this school would disappear within their last year, all leaving behind a note about elopement. Not too strange in itself, but strange when you find out the man they apparently eloped with all had the same name regardless of the length of time between and that no such man existed. The women were never seen or heard of again. He had no interest in the fairer sex, but he could never resist such a conundrum.

"Secondary Dorm, hmm? I do believe I'm in the first." He murmured, tucking his notebook into the large pocket of his coat before pulling it on and taking off in the direction of the second dorm, the map of the school dancing in his mind as he took long strides towards it.

There hadn't been a case in a few years, but he refused to overlook any data that may still be available on the outside. According to what he knew, people always saw the women leaving their dorms through a side door that was never used so never alarmed and would take off into the grounds until they reached the forest, which is where the meet up and elopement was said to take place. Almost all the women were on the second floor of the second dorm. He tapped his chin and looked for said side-door but surprisingly didn't spot it.

"Curious."

He made his way into the brush that lined the side of the building, pushing at some ivy and shrubbery in a far corner.

"Hallo! What is this?"

He pulled the vines back to show a door that had been closed off with boards and the vines had covered it long ago.

"They haven't been escaping from this way for awhile it seems." He murmured, running a hand over the weathered boards and rusted nails before leaving the otherwise untouched brush and studying the outside again.

"Were those witnesses fabricated as well? How queer.."

He felt a smile slide across his features before he giddily made his way into the dorm and up to the second floor, studying possible escape routes aside from the boarded up side door. Once he crested the stairs and exited the stairwell on the second floor, he wandered the halls, looking for the apparent cursed room.

He was muttering under his breath when he found himself in the common room, but took it in stride as he began studying the layout and the windows to see if there was a clear way to leave when he heard someone clearing their voice.

He turned around and eyed the short man with gleaming eyes that held a cold, calculating look.

"If you're looking for the party, it's down that hall, three doors to the left."

"I have no interest in a party. I was looking for room two-hundred-and-twenty-seven."

He saw a flash of recognition in the cold eyes before a lazy smile slid across the man's weasel-like visage.

"There is no room with that number in this dorm. I'm sorry to say that if it was given to you by a lady, she was lying."

Sherlock's brows pinched as he stared down his nose at the teen. "Really, now? All right, then. I'll be on my way."

He went to stride quickly out the way he came, deciding it would be better to come back at a later date without the deceptive teen, but his exit was blocked by a tall, red haired man.

"Not so fast. Why don't you come join my party?" The dark-haired man asked as he made his way over to the red-head, standing beside him with a smug expression and his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't do parties."

"Oh, you'll do this one. Come." The small teen said before holding out his hand, "I'm Jim, by the way, and this is my friend, Sebastian."

Sherlock ignored the hand being offered to him in order to snort and reply, "Some friend, more like bodyguard."

Jim smiled at him, but it was no friendly curl of the lips. Sherlock was all but escorted down the hall towards room two-twenty-three.

He bit the inside of his cheek in displeasure, wanting to go back to studying the outside structure and combing over the information back in his room. Instead, the door in front of him opened and he was all but thrust inside a dorm room with many people, dim lights and electronic music playing at a tolerable volume.

"Didn't want the dean getting wind of it, I presume." He murmured as he tried to make his way to a less populated corner of the room. How so many people fit into a two person room and enjoy it, he'd never understand.

He managed to find a corner that wasn't being occupied by copulating teens and studied the people, the room, and any way to leave this annoying throng of hormones without being tossed back in.

"Oh, God, someone is trying to _dance_? In this tiny room? Are they crazy?"

Sherlock cocked a brow at a dark-skinned woman who continued insulting whomever was dancing in the small room. People could dance to this music? He shook his head and began making his way towards the door in full hope that this Jim fellow had left, but not before catching a glimpse of this apparent crazy dance couple.

It was his room mate and some woman. He snorted and shook his head slightly at the fact he'd have to share a room with a man who was trying to waltz to some electronic rubbish in a mass of nearly naked teens.

He slipped out of the room and let out a sigh. The two men whom forced him in here seemed to have gone off and he took his chance to leave the second dorm and return to his own. That was enough for today, he'd regroup and return in the morrow. Hopefully without those two interfering once more.

* * *

**Please read _The painter_, it is posted on winterimperfect profile and it is _really_ good. I have story _Psychopath relations_ please read that too. _  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

John was sitting on one of the beds, watching as the mass of people slowly turned into a trickle. Many left to go party in other rooms, while others decided they had enough and wanted to get back to bed. He had enjoyed dancing with Mary, but she left soon after, wanting to get back to her studies. He didn't really feel like going back to his dorm, what with his eccentric and rather anti-social dorm-mate, so he decided to wait out the party in case anything of interest happened. Either way, most of his friends were here and that was enough for him.

He had been laying on the bed for a short while when his thought process over Sherlock was broken due to a jubilant cry from the middle of the room. He sat up and looked to where a short, black haired man was hurriedly gathering the few people in the room into the centre.

"Let's play spin the bottle! Come on, don't be sissies!" He called out, his happy smile never reaching his rather cold eyes. A red head came up beside him, one he recognized for bumping into, whom put a hand on the others shoulder as if to calm him down.

"Stop that, Sebastian. I want to play, it's not my fault they're not man enough." Jim muttered, crossing his arms slightly.

"No, Jim, that sounds like a good idea. We'll play. Hey, John, you with us?"

It was Anderson who fell for the bait, typical. He felt slightly apprehensive because he knew the two teens whom started all this weren't exactly the friendliest, but decided to join in due to boredom.

John settled down on the floor, glancing around at everyone participating in the juvenile game of spin the bottle. There was only seven excluding him, but he preferred it small and intimate, it meant it would be less awkward. Of course, it still will be considering there was only three girls and four boys. The odds for a boy-boy kiss was pretty high.

He glanced around at the people around him. Starting from his left side he had Stamford, Sally, Anderson, Molly, Sarah, Jim and Sebastian. Regardless of the fact that Jim started it, his friend, Sebastian, didn't seem too pleased about it.

Everyone knew the rules so Anderson tossed the plastic soda bottle he took from Jim in the middle and nudged his girlfriend, Sally, to spin it. She shoved at him before she reached out and spun the bottle. John was already starting to get bored as it landed on Stamford who looked a little too happy about the whole thing. John heard bored murmurs between the two teens beside him who were obviously ignoring the spectacle going on between Sally and Stamford.

He had his suspicions about the dark haired pretty boy and the rough ginger being a couple, but kept it to himself. A good portion of the people in this group were a touch homophobic and he didn't wish those slurs on anybody, even if it was towards the rather cruel duo.

Anderson forcefully pulled the two apart and angrily requested Stamford to spin the bottle. It landed on Anderson this time, whom instantly recoiled and refused any such kiss. The girls teased him but relented to a peck on the cheek, which Anderson still made it look like it was killing him to do such a thing.

After a lot of kissing and boredom between the three males whom the bottle seemed immune to, Stamford finally brought up the fact that Jim, Sebastian and John hadn't so much as touched the bottle since the game started twenty minutes ago.

"John, you go." Stamford said with a smile. The blonde shrugged and reached out, spinning the bottle. He secretly hoped it would land on Sarah, but to his horror it landed between Sebastian and he.

"Does this mean I... kiss myself?" John asked hopefully, but the girls giggled and shook their heads.

"No, John. Kiss Sebastian!" Sarah called out, giggling. "You must kiss him on the lips though, no pussy-footing like Anderson."

John gulped and looked at Sebastian whom looked like he swallowed a lemon. Jim smiled and nudged at the ginger, nodding towards John in an obvious invitation.

"Oh, all right. Jeez, Jim. I didn't think this shit would turn you on." John heard Sebastian growl out under his breath before he grabbed the short blonde hair and yanked John to him, kissing him forcefully.

John gasped at how painful and brutal it was, the lips catching his bottom lip and biting until he began to bleed slightly from the ragged tears the others teeth caused.

"Seb, seriously, be gentle. He's not me." He heard Jim hiss out, close to his ear since Sebastian leaned back, dragging the smaller teen into his lap.

"This is getting hot." He heard Sarah whisper, but overall what surprised him the most was whom he actually wished he was kissing.

It wasn't Sarah in his mind, it was Sherlock, the weird teen he just met.

He pushed away after that thought, "That's more than enough."

Sebastian shrugged and Jim pouted as John shakily stood up and muttered that he was tired and wanted to go back to his room.

There were sad groans and good byes as he left.

John exited the dorm room and made his way out of the building, he had kissed Sebastian and it was weird but he found it strange that he wanted to kiss his new dorm-mate.

He had never really wanted to ever kiss another guy before or even was attracted to one; he was now walking outside back towards the dorm hall he stayed in. The blond couldn't help but wonder why he was instantly attracted to Sherlock, his anti-social dorm-mate. He made his way to his dorm room and hoped that the pale brunette was asleep at this point when he went in.

Sherlock was hunched over his papers, studying them furiously for any clue. He was clearly frustrated by the duo that blocked his investigation, but tomorrow he'd try again. He groaned when he heard hesitant footsteps heading towards the dorm and knew it was his strange dorm mate. He quickly closed his notebook, shuffled his papers and hid them. The last thing he wanted was for someone to get wind of his investigation. While he was in this wretched place he might as well stimulate his brain with an intriguing case.

He had just slid his notebook under the bed when the door opened. He righted himself and quickly pulled a textbook out and flipped to a random spot, quickly schooling his features and stance to that of a studious person, deep within the midst of knowledge.

John stared at Sherlock as he entered and cocked a brow at the teen with his nose firmly planted in a university level textbook on chemistry. All that was missing was spectacles almost on the tip of his nose and he'd look like a librarian or scholar of sorts. The blonde couldn't help but snort at the mental image, which caused Sherlock to glance up with a cocked brow.

"Do close the door, would you? It's causing a draft."

John sighed and quickly closed the door before making his way to his bed. This was going to be a long year if this was what he had to put up with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember your more than welcome to review and please read _'the painter'_ on winterimperfect profile.**

* * *

John was reading over his schedule to make sure he had the room numbers correct. He hadn't spoken to his new room-mate this morning and he had science class first thing in the morning; not his best subject but he had to take it. He made his way to room 202 where he saw Jim and Sebastian sitting inside the classroom. He took a deep breath and walked in; the teacher looked at him.

"Watson, you will be sitting next to Holmes." Mr. Larson said, pointing.

John looked and saw Sherlock reading a book; he went over to the table and put his backpack down. He wasn't too thrilled about it and he doubted Sherlock was either.

"So we have the same class." John said, trying to break the ice.

Sherlock didn't say anything he just continued to read his book. Class was about to start and he was nervous with Jim and that red head around. He was still just a bit shocked he kissed another guy and it just had to be Sebastian; he still couldn't believe that he wanted to kiss his room-mate The bell rang and the brunette put his book away.

The teacher looked around and quickly did roll call, the blonde was distracted by the teen sitting next to him.

"John." Said a deep baritone voice, the blond turned to look. "Are you paying attention?"

"Clearly not." The teen retorted.

The teacher slammed his hand onto the lab table, "We are doing an experiment today about static electricity. Now, will one of you come and get the acrylic and rubber rods as well as a piece of wool and a piece of silk? Thank you."

"What a childish experiment." Sherlock muttered under his breath, leaving John to sigh and go get the materials as the other students stared at him, snickering slightly for he was the last one to get them.

"Now, class. This will show how static electricity works. If you rub the rubber rod with a piece of wool, it will get a negative charge. However, if you rub the acrylic rod with a piece of silk, you will create a positive charge. To do this, rub your rods vigorously-" The class erupted into giggles, causing both the teacher and Sherlock to roll their eyes and mutter about immaturity under their breaths, before the teacher continued, "I will pass by with these," He held up a small dish containing black shards of something, "To see if you did it correctly or not. One rod per person in the pair, both do it once. Start now."

Sherlock sighed and picked up the acrylic rod and the piece of silk while John grabbed the rubber and wool. They both began rubbing their rods respectively, ignoring the giggles and cat calls from around the room. John noted he was a bit faster at it than the other and hoped to hell it wasn't because he did a certain private function more often than the other.

The teacher came by and placed the dish on the desk and waited for them to prove the charge. The little lead crystals stood up proudly in response to the rods and the teacher nodded, "Very good. It seems you two work well together. This will be your partnership in this class for the rest of the year."

John nearly face planted at this, but kept himself collected. They had nothing to do for the remainder of class so he pulled a fantasy novel out of his book bag and began reading it while Sherlock stuck his nose back into another university level chemistry textbook.

After class ended, John was walking out the door when he saw Mary come up, she was smiling, "Hi, John."

"Hi." John said.

"I heard you kissed someone at the party from my room-mate, Sarah."

"So that did get around. It was spin the bottle, nothing serious."

"So, who did you kiss?"

"Sebastian."

Mary looked at him surprised.

"Yes, I kissed a guy. We better get to class."

Mary nodded and hurried off in the opposite direction. Sherlock looked at John, having over heard the conversation. The blond teen hurried off to his English class, he couldn't wait until lunch. He sat down in class and pulled the novel required for the class out of his book bag. He had to learn about the intricacies of Romeo and Juliet and what the author wished to portray about life within the novel. He sighed, wanting to sleep in class but refrained from doing so. His mind wandered slightly as the teacher began to drone on about the book and Juliet's significance, and for some ungodly reason, his mind brought up a picture of Sherlock dressed up as Juliet. He snorted and held back his laughter, but it was for naught.

"Watson? Is there.. something you'd like to share with the class that seems to have amused you so much? Please, do come up to the front of the class and tell us all about it."

_Shit._

oOo

During lunch he still couldn't clear his mind of Sherlock, he wondered why he was so attracted to the teen. He had just met him and Sherlock was rude and of course who was at his lunch table other than the tall brunette. He sat alone much like John usually did and he didn't really feel social today so the teen finished his lunch and went over to his room-mate

"Want some company?" John asked.

"Why not."

John sat down, trying to think of a way to break the awkward silence, "How do you like school so far?"

"Dull."

"School can be dull."

"No. You do not understand exactly what I meant. The school, this curriculum, is so below my intelligence level I have no use for it. It is so... vacuous."

"Sorry we're below your intelligence level." John snorted.

"The pointless gossip isn't much better. Gossip is good in some aspects, but in high school it's so convoluted you can't make heads or tails of it."

"That's just what teens do. Gossip and rumours."

"Like the gossip about last night's party you went to." Sherlock stated.

"How did you know that?" John asked. shocked.

"I got dragged there by two students, Jim and Sebastian."

"Oh, you met them too… They kind of creep me out."

"And yet you seemed fine with kissing one of them." The brunette looked at him.

"That was spin the bottle and I didn't want to." John retorted.

"Then just say no, you don't actually have to do it."

"You can't just say _no_ in a game like that, Sherlock. It calls for a penalty, or at least wounds your pride. You probably never played it."

"No, I have not. Your pride? In that case, you just wanted to do it then." Sherlock stated flatly before standing abruptly and leaving. John cursed the man under his breath and leaned his head against his hand as he breathed out angrily.

That man was trying on the nerves. He stood up in a huff and stalked off to his next class, which thankfully, was without that insufferable git.


End file.
